The Story
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: Its Italys birthday yay! He goes over the germanys house knowing his best friend is bond to have done something special! But when he gets there he finds a strange man. He ends up making a birthday wish and runs away from home.
1. Chapter 1 Birthday Wish

It was Italy's birthday today. When he woke up he quickly dressed and ran to Germany's house, its was a fairly warm March day. The sun was shining brightly as the Italian ran short cut to reach his favorite friend for his sure to be birthday surprise.

"Veeeee~ Germany~~~!" He yelled running up the steps to his friends house. He opened the door excitedly, not realizing he hadn't even knocked.

"Ve Germany~! I'm here!" He said grinning as he ran up and hugged the tall blonde man in the living room. He heard a yell that sounded foreign too him.

"Italy, vat are you doing!?" Germany yelled, Italy raised his head to find himself hugging a stranger.

"Oh, sorry~" Italy said cheerfully as he skipped over to Germany and hugged him. He pushed him off and walked over to the stranger speaking a series of words in german. The stranger had just yelled something and stormed out of the house. Germany turned to Italy looking quite furious.

"Ve, what's wrong?" Italy asked not understanding the anger in his friends face. Germany just glared at him, silence filling the room. A coocoo clock sounded once to indicate 11:30 a.m.

"Vy did you have to come?" Germany's tone wasn't loud at all. It was deep and serious, the sun beamed threw the windows onto their faces.

"Who was that Germany?" Italy felt strange, normally Germany would just scream his lungs out at a time like this, why not now?

"Zat was the man who vas going to me out of debt vith everone I owed." His voice was steady and low. Italy remembered that it was only a few months after the war and he was left completely broke.

"Ve, Germany, I'm sorry." Italy pleaded. "I didn't know..." He looked at his feet remembering that he's the reason the war was lost in the first place.

"If you would have looked you could clearly see he vas not me!" He raised his voice for the first time, making Italy crindge with fear.

"V-ve, Germany.. You know you scare me when you yell."

"Ja? And you know I hate it vhen you mess zings up, are you struggling to survive? Watching your people starve? Are you finally finding a vay to save millions just to let ze idiocy of another screw it all up!?" He yelled, Italy by now was reduced to tears.

"V-ve... I'm sorry Germany..." He goes to hug him but Germany pushes him away, stopping himself from wailing on him.

"I've had enough of your stupidity, you vill be ze death of me." He scowled. Italy looked at the time. 11:59.

"Ve... I'm sorry Germany for being stupid.." The clock struck noon, the bird coming in and out twelve times, chirping each time. 'Nows when i was born..' Italy thought, closing his eyes he made a birthday wish as the last bird and chirp came.


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

**I'm sorry that these are really short, this is my first fanfic and I'm trying hard to make this my best, i hope you like this~ I've normally been bad at twists in stories but this seem to be coming out alright~ Enjoy.**

Italy stood there for a moment, making his birthday wish. "Ve, I'll leave you alone Germany." He walked away from his once best friend, the birds outside were silent and Italy walked by staring at the ground. He felt bad for causing his friend so much grief, he hadn't realized that he caused that much trouble.

Germany sighs and grumbles to himself, "Zat idiot, how can I possibly survive now?" He walks into his room and closes the door. Deep down he knew that yelling at Italy like that was wrong but that was his last chance to finally get a break! He could've had all his debt paid off but that moron had to run in and ruin it all! He holds his head in his hands as his thoughts race threw his mind.

He had come to a decision. He couldn't be with Italy anymore if he were to act like that, Germany couldn't risk his country dying at the hands of an incompitant fool. He picks up his phone and begins to dial.

Italy walks threw his front door, not smiling, not saying a single word.

"There you are!" A familiar voice called out to him. "You little bastard, where had yoou gone to!?" His older brother Romano yelled.

"Ve, I went to Germanys..." Italy responded. His brother stared at him dumbfoundedly, he had never looked so melancholy, so lifeless, so... Not him.

"What did that potato bastard do to you!?"

"It's alright, vee! It's not his fault!" Italy explained to his brother frantically. The phone rang, Romano walked over and checked that phone. "Who is it ve?" Italy asked.

He grumbled "Potato bastard..." Italy ran over and grabbed the phone.

"V-ve, I got it fratello!" He ran to his room and locked the door. Italy raised the phone to his ear and clicked the answer button. "Ve~?" Italy said trying to sound happy-go-lucky like normal.

"Italy, I'm sorry but if you can't act professional and control yourself zen you can't spend anymore vith me. Vonce you are intellegent enough to not vruin my life zen we may be together again. Auf wiedersehen Italien." He hung up, not realizing how hurt he had just made Italy.

Tears start rolling down his eyes, one by one turning into streams flowing like a river as the small country was dealing with the only country who had accepted Italy and protected him said the harsh words that cut into his heart. He falls back into a wall and slowly slide down.

He tries to calm down as he leans against the bedroom door, clearly realizing Romano listening on the other side.

"Fratello, I'm going to take a seista ve~" He said threw his tears.

"Alright Veneziano..." Romano said as he walked away. Italy got up whipping the tears from his eyes, he walked over to his table and grabbed a peice of paper and a pencil and began to write. Once he was done he folded another blank peice and placed it in his pocket and took the pencil as well. He opened his window and sneeked out, his brother unawair of the adventure he planned in his mind.

He ran away crying, completely unsure how things will turn out. Right now all he could do is pray.


	3. Chapter 3 Realization

**Typing can get really hard when your whole top row but t and y are broken ^^" this on screen keyboard helps but it's so slow trying to type.**

The next morning Romano knocked on Italy's door, he realized that yesterday he never got a chance to tell him happy birthday.

"Veneziano! Happy late birthday, I'm... sorry I couldn't tell you that yesterday..." He waited for a responce but only silence was there. He knocks on the door again.

"Veneziano, open this door god damnit!" He yelled, jiggling the door handle. He begins to bang on the door and yelling constatly as he panics knowing something is wrong. After using all the force he could he breaks Italys door down just to find the room empty.

"Fuck!" He searches around his room and notices the piece of paper. He quickly scans over it, noting some key points. Once he is done he picks up the phone off the ground and dials a certain germans number.

His phone rings a few times before a drunken Germany answers.

"Vat do you vant?" His words slurring as a pounding hangover destroys his mind.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TO VENEZIANO YOU POTATO EATING BASTARD!?" He yelled making the Germans head pound even worse as the older Italian scolded him.

"Vat are you talkin about? I hadn't seen him.." The German slurred trying to remember yesterday threw the haze in his mind.

"HE ISN'T IN HIS ROOM, HE SNUCK OUT! YOU DID SOMETHING TO HIM HE'S MISSING!" He yelled, making the German groan with his pounding head.

"I don't care, I told him zat I don't want him around me anymore.."

"You bastard, youu meant the world to him!"

"I'm sure he'll come back, just vait, ja?" He heard a bang noise and then the phone call stopped, Romano had hurled the phone at the wall and smashed it. He broke down thinking about how hurt his baby brother must be. The idea of him sad and hurting himself, he goes and looks for him.

It's been a week and Italy is nowhere to be found. Worried sick Romano knocks on Germany's door. The door opens to find the German standing there.

"You need to give me answers now! Venezianos been gone for a week and I can't find him anywhere!" The Italian scolded him again. Germany sighed.

"I vas vith a very important man who vas going to pay off all of mein debts when Italy burst threw ze door and hugged him zinking he vas me. He yelled and left denying me ze money, because of him mein people are dying off! He can't be near me if he acts ze way he does."

The Italian paused for a moment and opened his mouth. "... If I find him hurt or changed I will kill you." He said as he stormed off. Germany closes the door still not caring that Italy was missing, after a few more hours of work he goes to bed and falls into a deep sleep.

_There was a knock on the door, Germany pulls himself out of bed and opens the door to find a man with red hair and a stange curl standing in front of him. The Italian gives him a warm smile as he lets himself into his house._

_"Hello Germany." He said in a lower, more calm voice than normal._

_"Uh, hello Italy..." Germany said as he closes the door behind him. Italy turns to face him, he's different.. He's calm, collected and strong._

_"I've come to tell you that I no longer require your help or protection, thank you for letting me realize who to really be." He said smiling. His smile was different thought, it was still happy but... It wasn't warm, it didn't light up a dark depressing room like it could. It was no longer Italy..._

_'vhat had I done...' thought Germany, Italy walked over to him and patted his shoulder._

_"Goodbye Germany," He stops smiling. "I no longer need you. Have fun dying alone." Italy said as he walked out if house, away from Germany's life forever._

Germany's eyes shot open, panting as his mind registered what had happened. It was all a dream, no... A nightmare... He had to find Italy, he had to save his friend.


	4. Chapter 4 The Hotel

**I stayed up till 1 am trying to think of this, the thing is i've been to italy before so somethings that I know from can help maybe, i've actually been under the vatican and it was cool. I saw the box where st. Peters bones were. So enjoy, I also wrote this while watching les mis~ Oh! and sorry for it being short, I try making it longer but my mind thinks its longer than that it really is...**

A banging on the door at Italy's house making a sleep-deprived Romano open the door to find a certain potato eater at his front door.

"What the hell do you want?" He demanded in a harsh tone.

"I vant to find mien ally, are zere any clues he might of left in his room?"

"He had wrote a letter, I just skimmed it that's all..." He hadn't seen Romano act so calm before, it's strange. He must be worried about his brother. He hands Germany the note.

Dear anyone who reads thes

Alot of things hoppen in ny life, addly ny pein is to strong. Fately I reaized thatI cause troubble thes I decided bo runaway. Mor shall I came back, myt friendsare in dangers around mme. I im sorry. Lllov o much.

From Ialy.

Germany stared at the paper barely able to read it, was he that bad of a speller? Or was he in such a hurry that he spelled like that? Did Romano even realize all these horrible mistakes? He stares at the piece of paper.

"Hmm..." Germany went and grabbed a pen and paper. He starts writing down all the mistakes. "I am small but not smallest?" He read aloud curiously.

"Is it a riddle?" Romano asked curious as to how Germany got that sentence.

"I spelled out ze mistakes and it came out as zis. It must be a riddle to vere he is... Any idea as to vat it means?" Germany glanced over to Romano who looked shocked due to the fact he had never even thought of that.

"No idea... There's a lot of small things in this world..." Germany nodded

"Vell, I'm going to go look for him..." Germany walked out the door to find a cold, crisp wind brush against his body sending shivers down his spine. He starts to walk around glancing at the names of buildings while the riddle clouds his mind. Did Italy really do this? Did Germany actually hurt him this much? As the sun creeps below the horizon the temperatures begin to drop down further.

Germany is forced to return home as the cold air begins to numb his arms and legs. He is unable to get the riddle out of his head. What on Earth could it mean? Small but not smallest? What the hell was that suppose to mean!? He takes a deep breath in and sighs, clearly this his fault...

The next day is just as cold as the last, he puts on a thick coat and starts going threw the snow that must've fallen last night. He takes a walk, looking around as dark clouds begin to cover the sky again. He ends up in the abandoned part of town with run down buildings. He walks around for half an hour staring at the buildings with dust and holes everywhere thinking about how once they were so full of life... What was once a place of happiness was now old and forgotten.

Guilt and grief strike on Germany's heart strings knowing exactly why. He sits on a nearby bench ignoring the thin layer of snow he had sat on. He takes a look around trying to soak up everything that has happened over the course of the week. His eyes sting and the icy wind blows in his face. He turns his head to avoid the wind at his eyes and sees it.

Vatican Hotel.


	5. Chapter 5 The Pieces

I am small but not smallest, Vatican hotel! Of course! Vatican is the second smallest country because Sealand is the smallest! Germany jumps to his feet and runs to the front door and rips open the front door, it comes off so easily. The inside is full of dust and insect. Is Italy in here? He's scared of everything! How well does Germany actually know his ally? Maybe he got everything all wrong about him.

He slowly walks in examining what's all around. Everything is dusty and covered in filth, was little Italy in here?

He walks up to the counter that would be used to check people in and out. He looks down and sees a piece of paper. He picks it up and reads it.

Find the pieces to find me. 1) Mufloni, aka capra aegagrus.

Germany stared at the note not understand what it means.

"Vat the heck is mufloni...? It sounds Italian, maybe Romano vould know..." He walks outside and takes out his cellphone and dials Italy's house.

"Have you found him!?" Romano yelled.

"Nein, I need you. Vat does mufloni mean?" He asked, the wind stared blowing. It started rain, as the drops fell upon the Germans face and hand it felt like tiny blades of ice slashing at his skin.

"It means wild goat. Why? God damn it potato bastard tell me whats happening!?"

"Danke." Germany said ignoring the screaming Italian and hung up on him, of course only making him that much angry at him. He went inside, wild goat? The other word must be its scientific name, but what does it mean? He walks around the building and walks into what looks like a plaza, he takes a look around. There's a gorgeous chandelier made of glass and dangling like it was still brand new. A piano sits on the other side of the room. He walks over and presses a few keys, dust clinging to his ice cold fingers. He walks around the dank and dim room. On one side there are pictures hanging on the wall, he walks by each one and examines them. The very last one though he realizes, its a painting of a goat.

Germany stares at the picture then takes off the painting, behind it is a safe-like door. There's a note above it, great, another one. What is this? A game to that fool!? He and Romano are worried sick and he has Germany running around solving puzzles! He sighs and reads the note.

To open the safe play my favourite song on the piano.

Germany stared at it, his favourite song? He doesn't know... There was a song that he would hum sometimes but he completely forgot what it was. He walks over to the piano and starts pressing keys again. He starts hitting random keys trying to remember the rythme and notes.

He strikes E and it has a familiar sound. He strikes it again. Germany suddenly remembers it, he tries a series of notes and finally gets it.

E, F#, G#, E, A A A. D#, E, F# D#, G# G# G#. E, F#, G#, E, A A A. C#, B, F#, F#, D#, E.

Memories flooded into Germany's mind as he sings, "Draw a circle that's the Earth, Draw a circle that's the Earth, Draw a circle that's the Earth, I am Italia..." There is a click sound, Germany snaps out of the trans he was in and sees one of the keys popped off. He pulls it off and find another piece of paper, Germany sighs at the site of yet another piece of paper but notice something else in the empty hole. He picks it up, it looks like a small piece of metal. He stores it safely in one of his pockets and begins to read the note.

Well done, you know have one piece out of 5. Code: 1861

Germany walks over and inputs the number. The safe opens with an eerie creek that made your skin crawl. Another piece of metal is there. He picks it up and place it in his pocket with the other one. He picks up the paper and reads it.

Di-hydrogen Monoxide, many moles of it.

"That's water, but a mole is a lot... But a molecule is small so, a pool?" Germany left to go find the pool, near the back of the old hotel he find an indoor pool. He looks around, wondering where the next clue is. There is water in the pool, it looks clean. How? Germany walks to the edge of the pool, he spots something in the middle, something floating. He goes and grabs one of the pool catchers and grabs the object.

Once he has the object he finds the note.

Surrounded by water I tend to find

That playing with you is so fun that I

Created Sicily so our tiles

Of friendship will never break to shape the

Boot that is me, the shape of Italy.

Germany stared at the note trying to register what exactly it had meant, it was just full of randomness. Germany sighs, his head started pounding from all of these brain teasers. He looks at the floating device, the word Sicily was tapped to it, he repeated the poem and found the answer.

Germany walks around staring at the ground, looking for something. He walks up to what he was looking for. The tile floor cracked into the shaped of a boot. Germany grabs the chunks of tile and removes them finding another piece of paper and a metal piece. Like the last he puts the metal in his pocket and reads the note.

The month of my unification.

March, so? Germany walks back to the lobby, he find a map on the wall. He looks at all of the rooms, room three, why not try an go? He makes his way to the side of the building with room number three. He stands in front of it, slowly goes to turn the knob It felt like life had zapped every bit of energy out of him. He turns the knob and opens the door, it's just a room. No note in sight, nothing out of ordinary, just a room. Maybe he was wrong? He walks inside and looks around. There's a bed in the corner of the room with a nightstand next to it. there's a little statue of Italy, Germany picks it up smiling.

"Your unification..." Germany takes the statue and throws it against the wall, it breaks apart. There it was, another note and piece of metal. He pockets the metal and reads the note.

The day my life had changed.

Germany stared at the night, guilt flowing threw his body and soul. The German man came over on the 17th, he had the date planned a week in advance. He leaves the room, only one more piece left. He can feel it, he's so close. He ran threw the halls, impatient to save his friend. Just one more piece.


	6. Chapter 6 The Key

**My friend katie helped me a little in this so thank you! Btw there are only 2 chapters left but you can only read one if you want~**

He stands there. Room 17. Behind this door is the final key to this whole giant game. He grabs the knob, his hand trembling slightly, he turns the knob. He hadn't realized how cold the room had gotten, he opens the door, an empty room. Germany takes a few steps in. There's a lone picture on the ground.

Germany bends over and picks it up, it's a picture of them. Germany remembers that moment, it was a few months ago. They were at Germany's house, it was January 18th, Germany's unification day. He had just came home from shopping...

Germany's POV:

I walked threw the door to find Italy and my brother in my house.

"Happy birthday Germany~!" Italy yelled running at me to give me a hug.

"V-vait! Nein, Italien!" I yelled still holding my newly bought groceries. Italy kept running and grabbed my bags from me and ran away. I stood there baffled, did that really just happen? That's when I heard a familiar, annoying chuckling.

"Kesesesese, wow west! You're face is so red!" My idiot brother scoffed. "The awesome me would never be caught like that!" I glared at him wishing I could go over there and just punch him in his big, fat, annoying, obnoxious head. Italy came running back into the room with a big grin on his face, the one that was warm and happy, his smile.

"Ve ve Germany~! I threw you a party because I didn't want you to spend your birthday alone because that would be really sad and I wanted to make you happy because no one should have to spend their birthday alone and I invited Prussia because it would be kind of lonely if it was just the two of us so I hope you don't know ve~~" He said that all in one breath, how the hell could he do that!? His mouth was moving a mile a minute! I sighed knowing I'd never understand him.

"Danke." I said feeling tired, as if Italy's energy had just zapped all of the energy out of my body. Italy retreated out of the blue for some random reason. I walked further into my house just so I could flop down into a chair.

"Kesesesese, I feel bad for you west, having to deal with that embarrassment of an ally!" He laughed, "If I were you I'd get rid of him before he completely ruins you." He smirked at me, I ignored him as Italy ran back into the room.

"Germany, ve, I got you a present~!" Italy ran in with my present. Once I saw it my eyes widened in complete shock, my present... It was a German Shepard pup, the pup ran to me and jumped on my lap. I couldn't believe that he bought me a dog, a dog I wanted to say the least. He was so cute, I petted him. "Do you like it Germany?"

"Ja... I do, danke Italien." I said smiling down at the puppy.

"Yay~! What are you going to name it~?" He asked happily.

"Berlin... I'll name him Berlin." I said smiling, I got up and gave Italy a hug.

"Hey west! Let me take your guys picture!" Prussia had said taking out a picture. Italy and I smiled as he took our picture...

Normal POV:

Germany snapped out of his flashback, he turned the picture over and took the piece of metal that was tapped to it. He took out the rest of the metal pieces and started putting them together, it created a key. Something was written on it.

It was there the whole time, you should have realized where I'd run off to if I were sad. It's an Italian place you see? Where else would I go to if I were a sad someone like?

Germany put the key in his pocket, he knew exactly where to go, he ran off down the hall.

'I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner, I probably could have just broke the door down! This place is dilapidated, the hinges vould have just broke like zat!' He thought as he ran down the hall, he had to go save his friend, his ally, his Italien.


	7. Chapter 7 Bad Ending

**Sorry this took so long, I was about done when I had to go to my sax lessons, enjoy! P.s. in case you didn't read chapter this is sad ending!**

He ran, ran as fast as he could, as fast as his legs would carry him. He busted threw the doors of the cafeteria and ran to the kitchen. He pulled out his key and inserted it into the lock.

He turned the key, unlocking the door. With a gulp Germany opened the door and stepped in, scared to find out what was on the other side. He looked around trying to find his companion, it was a really big kitchen. This hotel must have been very well known to have a kitchen that big.

The air smelled strange, sort of clean... But why on Earth would it smell clean? Germany continued walking around getting worried.

He saw him. Germany found Italy lying on the floor, he looked asleep.

"Italy!" Germany ran to Italy's side and started shaking him. "Italy, wake up, wake up!" He yelled, his eyes started to water as his friend didn't show any signs of reaction, any signs of life. Italy was in the very back of the kitchen, but why? What did he do? Why isn't he moving? Questions raced threw the Germans head as he tried getting his ally to respond.

He checks his pulse... ba-dump... ba-dump... Once Germany realized that Italy had a pulse still he picked him up and ran, as he passed the door out of the corner of his eye he saw a container next to a sink. It was a scouring powder that was knocked over, which would explain the smell. Germany realized what happened, Italy filled the sink with water and set up some sort of thing that would allow him to knock over the powder into the water without having to be right next to it. Once he did he ran to the back of the kitchen knowing it'd take a while for the fumes to fill in the gigantic kitchen. The fumes would not be thick enough to actually kill him but it was enough to make his unconscious.

He couldn't believe it, he had hurt Italy enough he would do something like this? It was unthinkable...

Germany ran out of the building and straight to a hospital.

"How may I help you?" A nurse asked while fiddling with a computer.

"My friend is unconscious from fumes." Germany stated trying to stay calm and collected while his inside was panicking.

They take Italy and hook him up to a heart monitor and an oxygen supply. Germany calls Romano and rushes over as soon as possible. Once they allow people to visit Romano visits first, after about half an hour he comes back out teary eyed.

"Your turn potato bastard..." He said. Romano was so worried about, no matter how hard he tries to hide it it is very clear to everyone that he was truly worried.

Germany made his way into Italy's room and sat down next to him, he was still unconscious Germany felt his eyes water as his vision started to blur. It began to snow again outside, frost created on the window.

"Italien... I am sorry... I never wanted dis to happen... Please zough, please vake up. You're mien only friend, I never realized how much you mean to me... Please Italien, please wake up..." Germany whipped his eyes trying not to let his tears show, he was really worried about him. Germany tended to his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"V-ve?" A soft and hushed voice whispered, Germany shot his eyes up and grabbed his friends hand.

"Italien, I'm here, you are alright..."

"Ve, Germany? Can you.. hand me a piece of paper and a pencil?" He asked weakly smiling.

"Uh, ja, no problem." Germany said as he searched threw a drawer next to him. He pulled out a out a paper and pencil and handed them to Italy. He watches Italy scribble something on the paper and hands it back to him. Germany takes it and starts to read.

_I was smart this whole time, just playing dumb, making excuses to be with but now I find my body be numb. I had made a wish to make you see that all you wanted all along was the real me. I sent you on this giant chance just so you know, that things would click in your head about the clues that I said. Numbers and letters, memories too, but nothing is as special as my time with you. Not the dates of the numbers that made up my name. You solved my month but what about the day? It is the same as St. Patrick's day. Now I bid you fair well with one last clue._

9x - 7i 3(3x - 7u)

He took the pencil and began to solve it. Times three to the one side, minus the 9x and cancel them. Divide -7 to the other side and flip the sign.

i 3u

Germany stared at it in complete, thoughts racing threw his mind once again as a picture formed in his head. It had all made since now, that day Germany yelled at Italy was his birthday. Italy loved him, he really loved him.

Germany was snapped out of his trance when the sound of a flat-line filled the room. Germany's eyes went to the heart monitor in disbelief.

"No... No!" Germany yelled, tears broke threw as he tried convincing himself that it was all just a dream. "Italy, vake up! You can't leave me! You just tell me zat you love me! We could've... We could have lived happily together... You can't leave me!" Tears streamed down his eyes. Nurses came in and turned off everything and had forced Germany to leave.

It was about a week after Italy's death, Germany and Romano arranged the funeral. All the countries had come to mourn the lost of the nation. Berlin stayed by Germany's side, he walks up to the coffin.

Italy looked so peaceful, a smile on his face... Germany took something out his pocket and placed it inside Italy's coat pocket and walked away without another word.

_I love you._


	8. Chapter 8 Good End

There he was in front of it, the basement door. Every time Italy had gotten upset he had always wanted to go into the basement of Germany's house for some odd reason. He pulled the key from his pocket, his heart racing. The basement door was right in the lobby behind the counter, it had been right in front of his face his whole time. He inserts the key and turns, successfully unlocking the door. He turns the knob and runs into the room, not wanting to waste anymore time.

Germany quickly walks down the dark damp stairs. He carefully takes each step while keeping his hands against the cold dusty walls.

It was pitch black, barely able to a foot even in front of your face. Step by step, Germany walks down the stairs that seem endless. By the time he makes it to the end he's made a rythme and almost falls over but catches himself before he can face-plant the hard stone floor.

His eyes had started to adjust to the darkness, he rethinks all that has happen so far. Everything must of had a reason for being there, then he realized, the day his life changed! The day that the German man who was to pay off Germany's debt was the same day as Italy's birthday. How on Earth did he not realize it before?! Now he was determined to find Italy, dead or alive.

His vision had cleared up nicely, the German could see almost everything in the room now.

A few more minutes of walk and he found nothing yet, he looks around and spots a door on the other side of the room. He runs to the door and swings it open.

The room has a small cot with a blanket, he notices red-brown hair sticking out.

Germany runs over to the cot and starts shaking the man on the bed.

"Italy! Vake up now!" Germany yelled but no response. Tears started escaping his eyes. "God damn it Italy! Vake up! You can't die! I... I-I love you..." He said shaking the Italian more frantically but once again there is no response. "Italy, if you do not vake up now no more pasta!"

The Italian shot straight up crying.

"V-ve, I'm up I'm up! PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY PASTA AWAY GERMANY!... Wait, Germany~!?" Italy threw his arms around Germany grinning. "You found me ve~!" The Italian said as he cuddled up to his friend. Germany hugged back tightly relieved that he was ok and thankful that Italy has yet to notice the tears that stained his face. "I love you too ve~"

Germany blushed, "I thought you were gone... I'd never see your smile again..." Germany said trying to sound manly in his moment of weakness. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and forgot your birthday, I'm so glad you are okay zo..."

Italy smiled happily. "Ve, I could never stay mad at you Germany!" Italy pulled away and stared into Germany's crystal blue eyes. Germany smiled and pulled them into a gingerly kiss.

Roses are red, violets are blue. Be true to myself, I love you.

~the end~

**I hope you enjoyed this fanfic~**


End file.
